


Just Glad That You Are Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Promises Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arrest/Arrests, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, General, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Raid/Raids, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve had to make sure Danny is okay, After they got back from the hotel, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This part of myPromisesSeries, Please read & enjoy!!!!*





	Just Glad That You Are Okay:

*Summary: Steve had to make sure Danny is okay, After they got back from the hotel, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This part of my **_Promises_** Series, Please read  & enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was coming back from the raid on hotel with his team, He knew that he has tell Danny about what he found, & also not making an immediate arrest. But, He is gonna wait, til he is better, & is able to handle everything, once he recovered. He said his "goodbyes" to his ohana, & teammates, & headed for Danny's room. It was the longest week of his life, & hopes that he doesn't have to go through that again.

 

He saw the blond was resting peacefully, He was so glad that his best friend, partner, & lover is gonna be okay, It scared the living hell out of him, seeing him get shot in front of him. The Former Seal felt helpless, & like a hero at the same time, He was glad that some of his training from the Navy helped him, & they all managed to get out of there okay. He sat down by the loudmouth detective's bedside, & let out of some of his frustration, & tears out.

 

Danny woke up to the crying, & he saw that it was his partner, He said soothingly, "Baby, It's gonna be okay, I am gonna be okay, The Doctors said so, Tell me what's going on in your head right now ?", Steve said with tears in his eyes, "I was so scared of losing you, Danno, I am just glad that you are okay, You are the most precious thing to me, If you would've died, I don't know what I would've done", as he laid his head down on his bed, & really sobbed.

 

"Listen to me, Steven, Are you listening to me ?", He waited for the Five-O Commander to nod his head, "Good, I am gonna tell you, & promise this to you, Love", He waited again for Steve to have better control on his emotions. "Nothing is gonna take me away from you, our ohana, & the life we built, I love you so much, I am in this forever, Got it ?", The Former Seal smiled, & said, "Got it, Danno, I love you too", They shared a kiss, & Danny had Steve rest with him in bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
